In Your Eyes
by r.rocha99913
Summary: Ever since they were babies, Gohan and Videl had been able to see and hear what the other one did. Everything changes for them, though, when Goku takes Gohan to his reunion... Slightly based off the movie 'In Your Eyes' GxV later on.


**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

_**This story is inspired by a movie called 'In Your Eyes', which was interesting. You should watch it. In this story though, I changed their little ability. Well, anyways, on to the story...**_

* * *

**_*~East District 439~*_**

In a peaceful mountai lived a couple. But this wasn't an ordinary couple, No, these two were engaged at the Budokai Tenkaichi, or better known as the World Martial Arts Tournament, just seconds after fighting each other! Both were hailed as the strongest in the world, with the wife, Chi Chi Mao was her name, being the first woman ever in the semi-finals in the tournament, and the husband, Goku Son, by winning the whole competition, beating Ma Junior, or Piccolo Jr, in the process.

That was nearly a year ago, and the couple are now at their little dome-shaped house, trying to name their newborn son.

* * *

***~Orange Star City~***

In a small house in the suburbs of Orange Star City, another couple lived. The man often acted like a goofball, but his wife loved it for it. She was rough around the edges, often appearing cold to others, but her husband, Mark Satan, knew better. Her old life was in ruins, with everybody she knew dead, but she managed to move on, with his help.

And now, the two were at home, thinking up a name for their newborn daughter.

* * *

**_*~Son baby~*_**

The little boy in the crib was hardly paying attention to the squabble going on around him. Instead, he was seeing a completely diferrent scene. He only appeared asleep because whenever he closed his eyes, he would find himself in a completely diffirent setting, which was a crib in a room clearly designed for a girl. When his vision shifted, he was able to see a couple. The man was sporting a ridiculous afro, while the woman's hair resembled a spiky bowl cut. They were talking, and when he heard the name Videl, he laughed.

Back at home, his parents had just mentioned Grandpa Gohan, when their baby boy had laughed.

Curious, Goku repeated the name, only for the baby in the crib to laugh.

His name was chosen. He was now Gohan Son**_._**

* * *

**_*~Satan Baby~*_**

Over at the Satan household, the little baby girl was listening to her parents' argument over her name. But she wasn't even listening. Instead, she was opening and closing her eyes, changing the view she saw. When she closed her eyes, she saw a man with funny hair, and a woman with long, straight hair. They seemed to be arguing over a name, with the woman suggesting 'Einstein' and the man shaking his head from side to side. When the man talked about a 'Gohan,' she thought the name was funny, so she giggled.

Back at her home, her dad had just suggested the name Videl, when his little girl giggled. Throwing his wife a bewildered look, he repeated the name, earning another giggle. The couple then looked at each other. "Looks like she picked her own name," the woman, Fasha said, a smile forming on her lips as she glanced at her little girl.

Videl Satan. Has a ring to it..**_._**

* * *

**_*~Four Years Later~*_**

**_*~Forest Near Son Home~*_**

**_*~Gohan~*_**

The little boy, now known as Gohan, was currently out exploring the woods. As he was moving towards a log that was balancing above a river, he appeared to be talking to himself. "Look Videl! There's a bird on that log!"

Instantly, he heard a reply in his head. "Oh, a birdie! It's so cute! Get closer, I want to see it closer!"

Not thinking much of the girl's voice in his head, Gohan aproached the log, climbing on top of it and crawling even closer to the bird.

Ever since he could remember, he has been able to hear Videl in his head, and if he closed his eyes, he could even see what she saw. When he told his mother a while ago, she called Videl an imaginary friend, but he knew better, since she could think for herself. He didn't complain, though. It was lonely out where he lived.

When he reached the end of the log, he leaned over, getting a close-up view of a small, blue bird. He was so focused on the bird, getting a closer look for his friend, he didn't notice the log he was on shift with his weight.

"Is this close enough, Videl?" He asked, still looking at the bird, which was hopping around nervously with the log's shift.

"Yes Gohan. Oh, it's so cute! I wish I was there with you. I wanted to pet it." he heard in his head.

"If you wan't, I can go pet it," Gohan said, already reaching out for the bird.

Right when he was about to pick it up, the log shifted once again, and the bird flew away. Gohan, startled, wildly reached for the bird as it was flying away. Because of this, the ground around the log finally gave away, dropping it, and Gohan, into the waters.

* * *

**_*~Orange Star City~*_**

**_*~Videl~*_**

When Gohan fell into the water, Videl panicked. She started to cry, and since her eyes closed when she cried, she saw everything Gohan saw, which was mainly a blur of blue, green, and brown. When Gohan managed to grab onto the log and hold on, Videl was relieved. Gohan was her best friend right now, and she wouldn't know what to do without him.

Then, Gohan's dad, Goku, appeared on his Nimbus cloud. He reached over and tried to grab Gohan from the log, but had to go over a mountain when a narrow cave appeared.

Then, she opened her eyes to see her mom and dad looking at her, worried. She told them that Gohan was in trouble, and she was worried. After that, they left her alone, although still worried over her behavior. They also thought Gohan was an imaginary friend, and they were fine with it. After all, she would start school soon, and he would get replaced with regular friends, right?

When her parents left the room, she closed her eyes and all she saw was orange. After a few seconds, Gohan's view shifted, showing her Goku's puzzled face. She saw his lips move, and then he pointed over behind Gohan. When Gohan turned around, she saw an odd branch just sticking out of a cliff face. Below that, about twenty meters away, was the opening of the narrow cave, with a huge drop, leading to a small, yet deep lake.

"I did that? She heard Gohan say to Goku, and he nodded yes. After a few seconds of silence, Goku said something, and she heard Gohan's excited yell. And then Nimbus raced off towards Kame House.

* * *

***~Kame House~***

***~Gohan~***

When the Nimbus dropped them off at Kame House, Gohan looked around the small island. The only things he saw was the pink house with the word 'Kame', and a lone palm , the door to the house suddenly opened, revealing a short, bald man, with six dots on his forehead, wearing an orange gi. He was followed by a woman with her blue hair in a bob cut, wearing what appeared to be a white suit. Then, an old man wearing a green shirt, yellow shorts, and red sunglasses.

"GOK-ughh, what?" the short man said, confused by the kid Goku had propped on his arm.

"Hey guys! Hehe, he he." Goku laughed, seeing their shocked expressions.

"Um Goku," the blue-haired lady said, "I can't help but notice that five year old your carrying around"

"Goku, just because we picked you up in the middle of the woods when you were a kid doesn't mean you can steal children," the bald monk said.

"Uh, okay," Goku said, an air of akwardness around him. "This is actually my son."

All three of the strangers let their jaws drop at the same time. In his head, Gohan heard giggling. He resisted the urge to laugh, although it was getting harder to do so, with the giggles bouncing around his head.

The blue-haired woman was the first to recover from her obvious shock. Walking up to Goku, she leaned in, and said, "So this means you must've, you know..."

Clueless, Goku asked, "Know what?"

The old man suddenly appeared next to Goku, and said, "You know. Bow chika wow wow."

"What are those weird noises your making?" Goku asked.

At the same time, all the adults, minus Goku, thought, 'Oh my God, he's a parent!'

At this point, Gohan, spotting Turtle, climbed off of Goku, and sat on top of Turtle, who then entertained him by riding him around.

"Who were those weird people?" He heard Videl ask in his head.

"I think those were daddy's old friends," he replied, earning him a strange look from Turtle.

After Turtle rode him around the island once, Gohan got off and made his way to his dad. A little while later, he tensed up.

"What's wrong, Goku?" asked the short man.

"Krillin, I feel an enourmous (ha, weak) power heading our way. Gohan, go over with Bulma, and get inside." Goku said, eventually pointing out Bulma.

"Gohan, what's going on?" Videl asked him, from the safety of her home.

"I-I don't know, Videl. Daddy's never been like this," Gohan replied, startled at the uncharacteristic seriousness his dad displayed, when he was usually so carefree. At that point, Bulma had gotten him, and retreated a little ways off, right when a man landed on the island. He had long, spiky black hair, was wearing strange armour with shoulder, leg, and crotch guards, and had a device with a green screen on his face, right over his left eye. The most noticeable thing about him though (besides the obvious Sonic the Hedgehog imitation, that is), was the monkey-like tail wrapped around his waist.

"Kakarot, what. The. Hell." the stranger said, obvoiusly ticked off. "Why haven't you finished your mission yet?"

"Sensing the evil within the man, Goku dropped into a defensive position, and said, "I don't know who this Kakarot is, or his mission, but you can leave right now!"

At this, the man grew a frustrated, and said, "Tell me, Kakarot, did you ever hit your head?"

Confused, Goku began, "I don't see how-,"

"Just answer the question!" the man yelled, a furious look in his eyes.

"Well, I hit my head a really long time ago, I can barely even remember it. I still have the scar from it,"

The man looked as if his suspicions have been confirmed. "Well then" he said. "Let me jog your memory. You were born on a planet named Vegeta, and sent here to purge all the life on this Earth," he said, ignoring the shocked look from everyone. "You are part of the most powerful race in the universe, and I am your older brother, Raditz." he ended with a smug look.

* * *

***~Orange Star City~***

***~Videl~***

Videl was starting to get angry. The man, Raditz, was a really bad person. He hurt Gohan's daddy, kidnapped him, and she just heard him say that he sent off her mother to space after, 'having some fun with her'. She didn't know what that meant, but she didn't like the sound of it. Closing her eyes, she found herself inside a tiny room, with red lighting. There was a small panel in front of her, filled with buttons and switches. Right over that, was a red-tinted window, where Raditz was, leaning on the pod. When she asked Gohan what happened, he said, crying, that Raditz locked him in the pod. She got even angrier, so angry, her vision turned rex, but what she didn't know was that her power skyrocketed.

With Raditz, his scouter warned him about a high power level. 650, 700, 800, 950, and finally, it peaked at 1,015. Intrigued at the power level, he decided to check it out. Standing up, he suddenly jumped, and blasted off towards it's direction.

Over with Videl, she was trying to calm herself down, when suddenly, a wall seemed to blow up. Out of the wall, Raditz came. His face was shocked, with good reason. A little girl had just showed a power that was almost even with him. But when he saw the tail waving angrily behind her, he grinned. Another Saiyan.

When she saw Raditz, she froze. When he smiled, she got scared. When he grabbed her, she screamed. Instantly, her dad was in the room, a baseball bat in hand. He heard the crash of the wall exploding, and assumed it was an intruder, so he grabbed the bat, ready to protect his little girl. What he didn't expect, however, was a Saiyan who fit the exact description of the one his wife was going to see, after intercepting a message on her old scouter. Seeing him there, with his daughter in his grasp, he charged, intent on harming the man. Right when the bat was about to hit him, Raditz blasted off, launching Mark backwards from the force of his** ki**.

Mark, devastated at the loss of his daughter, right after his wife disappeared, broke down, sobbing.

* * *

***~Attack Pod~***

***~Gohan~***

After a while of crying, Gohan managed to calm down. When he heard struggling outside, though, he tried to look outside. When he heard "Leave me alone!" both inside his head, and coming from outside, he froze. Almost afraid to di it, he closed his eyes, seeing the Pod he was currently trapped inside of, with it getting closer. When his view shifted, he saw Raditz, scowling at him, then heard a hissing noise. Opening his eyes, he saw the pod open. Right when he was about to jump out, Raditz appeared in his view, carrying what he now knew was Videl. Tossing her in, Raditz then closed the pod, leaving both four year-olds alone. When he saw her open her eyes, he helped her sit up, both having more than enough room despite the small size of the pod.

They sat there, staring at each other, he saw Videl close her eyes, before suddenly opening them again, and throwing herself at him, hugging him. He laughed, and hugged her back. Despite knowing each other since they were babies, the two had just met.

* * *

***~Just Outside the Pod~***

***~Goku~***

Jumping off of Nimbus, Goku landed next to Piccolo, and stared off at Raditz, anger in his eyes.

"Well. What an unexpected surprise," Raditz said, casually leaning on his pod. "I just stopped by to enjoy the view. Why are you idiots here?"

"You know why!" Goku yelled, holding his fist in front of his face. "Give me back my son, right now!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Raditz laughed, "And what if I don't feel like it? Huh?" he asked. "What are a couple of puny runts like you going to do about it?"

"You might be stronger than I am," Goku said, "But that doesn't matter! There's no way that I'll back down."

"You fools just don't get it, do you?" Raditz asked, before leaning in towards the two. "I'll let you in on a little secret..." he said, pausing for effect. "This planet's_ history._ Even if you beat me, there are two more powerful Saiyans on their way."

"That's just great," Goku said, dropping into a stance, besides him, Piccolo mimicked him, dropping into his own stance. "But I'll deal with you first," Goku said, "I have to save Gohan!"

"Bring it on, runts!" called out Raditz, floating out of the way from his pod.

* * *

***~Ten Minutes Later~***

***~Inside Pod~***

***~Gohan~***

Listening to his father's screams, Gohan was close to loosing it. Besides him, Videl was shaking in anger. Both of them were kidnapped by this man, had their parents hurt (taken away in Videl's case), and now, they were hearing him harm another. After a louder scream came out of Goku's mouth, they snapped. at the same time, both of them burst out of the pod, shattering it beyond repair.

"My pod!" Raditz yelled, infuriated. "That was my only way off this mud-ball!"

Then, his scouter came to life, reading thei power levels. "H-how? K-kakarot's brat is at 1,370! The other brat's at 1350!" he said, startled, before trying to reasure himself. "N-no, my scouter's malfunctioning, yes, that's it."

Then Gohan, shaking in rage, said "Leave my daddy, ALONE!" then he charged, Videl in hot pursuit.

Raditz barely managed to widen his eyes in surprise, when his world exploded in pain. He stumbled back, blood dripping off the side of his mouth. When he looked down, his armour was broken beyond repair, with chips of it falling off. It was then that he was actually thankful for the armour. Without it, he would've been dead from the impact. Looking up, Raditz saw the two brats kneeling over Kakarot. Reading their power levels, they were each at a two. Those two wer too dangerous to keep around...

Limping towards them, he smaked them aside, knocking them out in the process. "That's the first time anyone's hurt me like that..." he mumbled, as he began charging a purple blast in his hand. Right when he was about to launch it, he was tackled from behind. He fell down, tumbling, and was spun around, then was held from behind in a Full Nelson.

Turning around, he was able to see Goku, right as he yelled, "Do it Piccolo!"

Eyes widening in horror, he turned to see the Namekian, right as he launched his attack. "**Makkansup, Makkakasapap, Mekkasap**. Ah, to hell with it, **Special Beam Cannon**!"

The attack raced towards them, and hit Raditz dead-on in the chest, eventually drilling into Goku, and went straight through them, devastating a mountain behind them.

Falling to the ground, the last thing Raditz saw before the blackness overwhelmed him, was the Namekian regenerating his arm.


End file.
